The Letter
by Sugar and Spice2
Summary: Sango has finally given Miroku a chance to prove himself but will a letter from her long lost father ruin everything; incest - please R&R finally updated chap 7 up
1. I love you

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Inu-yasha or any of the other characters though if I could manage it Fluffy would be mine *I love Fluffy* or Inu-yasha, he's got the ears  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He laid her on the bed and gently kissed her lips. "I love you." He said and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.  
  
She looked up at this guy. She had been trying to avoid his wandering hand for as long as she had known him, but for some obscure reason she had finally given him a chance to woo her. Now as she looked up at him she knew that she loved him too. She didn't say anything, but just leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss wasn't rough, no, it was a gentle sweet kiss, the kind every girl dreams of.  
  
She knew that tonight was her night to make the move and so she slipped her hands under his shirt gently scraping her nails against his back and moved herself closer to him so that she was sitting in his lap. They separated only to discard there clothing and soon they were clinging to each other.  
  
Miroku's hands traveled up and down caressing her body, kneading her breasts and his mouth was doing things to her that she hadn't thought possible. Yet, she wanted control right now so with one hand she started stroking his erect member and she nipped playfully at his male nipples making slow circles around them with her tongue. She slid down his body leaving a trail of kisses down his abdomen. Slowly she started licking his member, "Mmm," she said, "Just like candy."  
  
"Sango, oh god, you don't know what you do to me." He moaned.  
  
She looked at him with a slightly wicked smile, "Oh, but don't I."  
  
She was about to pick up where she left off, but then "Oh no you don't, come up here my feisty little kitten." Within seconds, she was flat on her back looking up at Miroku. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I've been ready." And with that he thrust into her and their bodies fell into a rhythm that was older than time.  
  
After they had tired of lovemaking and lay curled together underneath the sheets Sango whispered into Miroku's ear, "I love you too." But he had already fallen asleep and didn't hear her quiet confession.  
  
~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~  
  
Sango woke up to Miroku's gentle kiss and responded in kind. Then as she became aware of her surroundings, she pushed Miroku away. "Shit!!! What time is it?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes it matters, now what time is it?!"  
  
Miroku rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, "11:50."  
  
"Oh my God, how could I have slept in this late!" She hopped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to take a mega quick shower. Miroku just dropped back into the bed; the bedcovers twisted around his legs, and stared at the ceiling. When Sango came out of the bathroom completely dressed he demanded to know what the hell was going on. "I'm so sorry, Miroku, but I've got to split. I promised my mom I'd be home for lunch, she thinks I'm at Kagome's house."  
  
"Why'd you tell her lunch? And what will happen if your mom call's Kagome's house?"  
  
"I told her lunch time because I almost never stay longer than that for sleepovers unless we're doin' something big after that. And Kagome promised to cover for me."  
  
She gave him a quick kiss and ran out the door.  
  
A/N: sorry about that, I had a little bit of a writer's block or it might have been just a bit longer. 


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: Guess what! I DON'T OWN Inu-yasha!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sango pulled up in front of her house and threw the car in park switching off the ignition. "Oh God, mom's gonna be so pissed." She mumbled to herself. She grabbed her overnight bag out of the bag of the car.  
  
She walked in the front door, "Mom, I'm home!"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, honey." Sango dropped her overnight bag next to the stairs and went to join her mom. As she entered the kitchen, she could tell something was wrong, her mom was sitting at the table with an envelope sitting in front of her.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Honey, I think you should sit for this." There were tears in her mother's eyes.  
  
"Okay. Mom you're scaring me."  
  
Once she was seated, her mother handed her the letter and said, "It's from your dad." Sango looked up at her mom, she couldn't believe it. Her father had walked out on them when she was little and hadn't made any effort to contact them, but now he was sending her a letter. She carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter.  
  
Sango dropped the letter on the table, "Oh my God." She stared into space horror stricken.  
  
"What's the matter, Sango dear, tell me what's wrong?" Sango shoved the letter at her. "Oh God."  
  
A/N: Evil me, I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger, but don't worry I'll update ASAP What do you think, is it good so far? 


	3. the letter

Disclaimer: who else hates these things??? Anyway I still don't own Inu- yasha and I never will so, like, don't sue me and stuff I'm not profiting from this Thank you Sammi-D() for the encouraging review it is much appreciated.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dearest Sango,  
  
I love you dearly and I am so sorry that circumstances are such that we cannot see each other. Everyday I regret that I cannot hold you close to me and let you know how dear you are to me. I regret missing so many of the big parts in your life.  
  
I feel it is only fair that I warn you of a past indiscretion of mine. As I am sure you have heard from you mother, I was not very faithful the year you were conceived and I had another child by another woman. I kept in contact with this woman for several years, but just recently on her death I found out that she gave the child up for adoption when he was young, yes Sango, you have a brother. I have done some research to find out what ever happened to my son, and I believe I have found him. I cannot make contact with him unless he wishes to make contact with me, but I feel it is only right that you know as much about him as I do. His name is Miroku and he lives in your own town. He is your age (17). But I don't know anything else. I just felt that you should know this.  
  
I love you my dearest daughter and hope that some day in the future we can meet. Once again, I love you and I'm sorry that I was a lousy father.  
  
All my love,  
  
Dad.  
  
"Mom, what am I supposed to do?" She couldn't quite believe it was real, "Is this real?"  
  
Her mother put her arms around her in a hug, "I don't know, but your father was unfaithful, it could be."  
  
Sango pushed her mother away and snatched up the letter. "I'm going to Kagome's, I'll be back eventually."  
  
"But darling, you just got back."  
  
"Mom, please don't fight me on this one, I need to go."  
  
"Alright, I understand."  
  
She ran out the door and hopped into the car. By the time she arrived at Kagome's house she was on the verge of tears. She ran up to the door and knocked loudly. "I'm coming I'm coming, Jeesh." She heard coming from somewhere inside the house. "Sango!" Kagome looked at her slightly shocked and concerned. "Come on in, What's wrong? Does it have to do with Miroku? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did." Sango laughed a slightly hysterical at that.  
  
"Yeah, it has to do with Miroku, but it's not what you think. Can we talk in your room, privately?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Kagome, dear, who's that at the door?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen.  
  
"It's Sango, mom!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came to the doorway. "Oh, hello Sango. Make yourself at home, you know your always welcome here."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi, you don't know how much that means to me."  
  
Sango and Kagome made their way back to Kagome's room. "Okay, now you have to tell me, what's up?"  
  
"I got a letter from my dad today."  
  
"What did he say? Is that what upset you?" Sango shoved the letter at her friend who read it quickly. "Wow!! You have a brother, that is so cool!"  
  
"God, you are so stupid! Don't you get it? I have a brother. My father has kept this from for my entire life and now he just springs it on me and I SLEPT WITH MIROKU LAST NIGHT!" By the end of her tirade, she had broken into tears.  
  
"You WHAT! Oh my God, you didn't tell me that you were that serious about each other. So was he good?"  
  
"Why did I decide to tell you this? Kagome, didn't you just hear me? Miroku is my brother, last night was incest! It was wrong!" By now Sango was just angry at her father and at Kagome and at the world in general for letting something this awful happen to her.  
  
"Of course I heard you Sango, but don't you get it, I don't want to talk about it. This scares me. If this can happen to you, then it can happen to anybody. I just don't want it to be real. I'm sorry, I know I'm not a good friend."  
  
"Oh Kagome, it's okay, I'm better now, let's talk about something else, like you and Inu-yasha."  
  
Kagome blushed prettily, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
And they talked about this and other things for about an hour before Sango decided to go home.  
  
A/N: Being one who didn't find out till they were fifteen that they had a brother I would just like to say that Sango being able to put this aside for the comfort level of her friend is not inconceivable. I would like to say though that Sango might also be strong enough to put aside the whole sleeping with Miroku bit since she is still deep in shock. Please R&R, I think that I'll demand a review before I post the next chapter. 


	4. scared

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, I'm not making a profit from this, don't sue me. Thank you Aamalie for your review. When I thought up the idea for this story, it was supposed to be kind of funny, but at the same time, it is supposed to be somewhat tragic. But by the end I believe everything will work out for the best  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Mom, I'm home." Sango yelled to alert her mother.  
  
"Oh thank God! I was so worried."  
  
"About what? What did you think I was going to do?"  
  
"Darling, it's not that I thought you were going to do something, it's just that I know this is hard on you."  
  
"Thanks" she said sarcastically.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Great, mom, just great," she said with such venom it hurt, "I just found out today that my boyfriend for the past couple months, the guy that's been trying to grope me for as long as I've known him, is my goddamn brother!! How do you THINK I'm doin'?" then as she was about to storm out of the room she twirled around to face her stunned mother, "You knew, didn't you! You knew and you didn't tell me."  
  
"No darling I didn't know. I would have told you. This is as much a shock for me as it is for you." Sango ran out of the room and up the stairs. She threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~  
  
Sango crept quietly down the stairs to find her mom in the kitchen crying. "Mom?"  
  
"Sango! I wasn't expecting you to come down so soon." She wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, mom, I accused you wrongly. It's just so scary; I don't know what to do."  
  
"Oh, baby, I wish I could take your pain from you, but I can't." They fell into each other's arms crying.  
  
"Mom, what should I do, I'm so scared!"  
  
"Shhhh, you'll just have to tell him the truth."  
  
"But momma," she said pulling back a bit to look into her mother's face, "I can't do that, I can't tell him."  
  
"Well at the very least you'll have to break up the relationship and just be friends."  
  
"But if I dump him then he'll hate me and I don't think we could ever just be friends."  
  
"Well, you just have to do what's best for you, and what you believe is morally and ethically right. I know you'll make the right decision."  
  
"How do you know that mom? How can you have such confidence in me?"  
  
"I have confidence in you because I taught you right from wrong."  
  
A/N: touching isn't it? What does Sango decide to do? Read on and find out! 


	5. homeroom

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the other characters; they all belong to the brilliantly gifted Rumiko Takahashi. Don't sue me; I love Inu-yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~Monday~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango, honey, it's time to go to school!"  
  
"Urgh, why do we have to get up so early for school?"  
  
"They do it to torture you, honey." Her mom said with a laugh. "Quick kiss."  
  
Sango gave her mom a quick kiss and ran out the door. She was extremely nervous; she was going to have to face Miroku today at school. Since she had gotten the letter, she hadn't been accepting his calls. She couldn't think of anything else except that that one night of ecstasy had been turned into something dirty and morally corrupt due to one little letter.  
  
When she pulled into her regular parking spot in the Junior lot, at the high school she just sat there for a moment or two steeling herself for what was going to happen. She had decided that the best way to handle things was to dump Miroku, even if she had to make him hate her, no matter how much it hurt she had to do it. "I'll do it at lunch." She told herself.  
  
She got out of the car and after dumping her books in her locker she made her way to her homeroom. "Shit!" she said as she walked to class, "I forgot Inu-yasha was in this class." Inu-yasha was Miroku's best friend and he was sure to ask questions. Sure enough when she entered the class he was lounging against the wall talking to some friends and when she took a seat he sauntered on over.  
  
He grabbed a chair from a neighboring desk and turned it to sit in it backwards, "I hear you haven't been taking Miroku's calls." He said it as though it was a normal topic for casual conversation.  
  
"That's none of your business, Inu-yasha." She said clenching her jaw.  
  
"Oh, but it is. If you hurt Miroku you will pay."  
  
"Oh don't tell me you care, you don't care about anyone but yourself! You won't even tell Kagome how you really feel about it her, but you know, it's so obvious that everyone but her knows."  
  
"You leave Kagome out of this! Miroku's my best friend and if you hurt him then you're messing with me, and you won't like what happens." He stalked off seething with anger.  
  
"God, this days gonna be hell." She mumbled to herself.  
  
A/N: I might be able to put up one or two more chapters before Sunday, but I'm leaving town for a week, so there will be no updates for a while. I'm sorry, but band camp calls. 


	6. lunch

Chapter 6 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, but the plot is mine so I hope you like it.  
  
A/N: no, Miroku and Sango are not step-siblings, Sango's dad never married Miroku's mom, plus step-siblings are not related by blood so it would not technically be incest if that were the case, but relationships between step- siblings are highly discouraged.  
  
The day just seemed to drag by, she didn't want lunch to ever come. Sango didn't have any classes with Miroku, a fact that she used to moan about, but she did have plenty of classes with Inu-yasha, and a couple with Kagome. Unfortunately, there was still lunch to deal with. Sango still hadn't decided what to do, how to tell him, or not to tell him. She didn't want to hurt Miroku, but if that's what it took.  
  
By the time, fifth period rolled around all her teachers had reprimanded her for her inattentiveness and she was fairly certain that Inu-yasha was planning her death.  
  
Finally, as if a light bulb had come on over her head she knew what she was going to do. This was the hardest decision she had ever had to make and it was a lose-lose situation. She was going to have to break up with Miroku. without an explanation. This would probably someday cause her demise, but it was the only thing she could think of. She wasn't ready to tell Miroku the truth, and besides she didn't really want to, she didn't even want to think about it, but she had to think of something to tell Miroku, but what.  
  
~*~*~*~Lunch~*~*~*~  
  
Sango was praying that the lunch line was exceptionally long as she hurried through her bag lunch. The longer the line the longer it would take Miroku to get to the table and the longer she could delay telling him. By the time Miroku got to the table, closely followed by Inu-yasha (Kagome was eating with other friends that day), she had finished her lunch and was ready to move on after doing the deed. She hadn't been counting on Inu- yasha being there; she had overlooked his presence. Looking pointedly at Inu-yasha she said, "Miroku, we need to talk. Alone." Miroku, somewhat worried, but holding his one agreed and asked Inu-yasha to leave them alone, "Just for five minutes" added Sango. Inu-yasha left, but not without glaring daggers at Sango.  
  
"Ummm. What's on your mind, Sango?"  
  
"I've been doing some thinking, about us."  
  
"Uh oh, that's never a good sign."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miroku, but I just don't think that we're meant to be together, it's just not working out." Sango was holding back tears, she couldn't help it, she didn't really want to do this.  
  
"Why not? We can make it work out? Is this about the other night, we don't have to have sex again if you're not ready." Miroku promised.  
  
"It's not about that, it really isn't, it's just that I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry."  
  
"But can't you explain it to me, can't you tell me?"  
  
"I wish I could, but I can't, I'm so sorry!" The tears were threatening to overflow and she said, "I'm sorry" one more time before running into the girls bathroom, and leaving Miroku completely hurt and dumbfounded.  
  
After lunch, Sango went to the office and told them she wasn't feeling well. She called her mom to pick her up early and lay down on the couch until her mom got there. Her mom could tell that something was wrong, but wisely chose not to ask, when they got home Sango went up to her room and didn't come down till dinner time.  
  
A/N: Okay I lied, I didn't get this chapter up ASAP, but since I've only had one review I haven't been motivated to write, but also school has started back up and most days I'm majorly busy. Please R&R, it really means a lot to me. 


	7. tears and vows

Chapter 7 Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, and I never will  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm, like, ultra sorry that I haven't posted in forever, but I hope that everyone has had a Happy Thanksgiving, and I'm using my holiday to put forth another chapter, do some serious homework, and to spend time with my own bf *hehe* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next installment, thank you for all the feedback. I would like to thank these people for reviewing Nekobara, jem, rain angst, bluefuzzyelf, I always find it very interesting.  
  
After Sango had run off to the girls bathroom, Miroku stared after her. "What did I do wrong?" He asked nobody. "What did I do?"  
  
Inu-yasha came up behind him, "You okay? What happened?"  
  
Miroku just sort of looked at him blankly, still in shock, "She dumped me."  
  
"The Bitch!!!" Inuyasha burst out explosively. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me, she said she couldn't."  
  
"Well that's a lie, girls can always tell a guy." He growled menacingly, "do you want me to get back at her for this?"  
  
"No, I'm sure she has her reasons, I just wish I knew them." He turned and walked away, leaving Inu-yasha standing there glaring at no one in particular.  
  
"I will never let Sango hurt my friend. She will never get close enough to hurt him again, This I promise."  
  
~Later~  
  
"Mom?" Sango called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yes, honey?" she called back  
  
"I did it, I dumped him."  
  
"Oh, sweetie!" She held her arms out as Sango came flying into them. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. How did he take it?"  
  
"He was really sweet about it."  
  
"Did you tell him why?"  
  
"No, and I'm not going to."  
  
"Darling," she said smoothing her daughter's hair, "don't you think he deserves to know?"  
  
"That's for daddy to tell him. It's not my place."  
  
"I really think you should tell him."  
  
Sango looked up with teary eyes, "Must I?"  
  
"Yes, darling. You must."  
  
"But how do I tell him?" *sniff*  
  
"You can just show him the letter if you don't know how to tell him. But he deserves to know."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell him tomorrow."  
  
"Good. Let's go eat dinner then."  
  
Sango smiled up at her mother, "I love you, Mom."  
  
"I love you too, dear."  
  
A/N: Sorry this is such a short chap, but I promise I'll work on it more. 


	8. Inuyasha

Chapter 8 Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu-yasha characters, but they would make a good Christmas present *hint hint* anyhoo.  
  
A/N: Once again I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but school has been just a bit hectic this grading period and it looks like I'm going to have two C's on my report card, urgh, but this is Winter Break, unfortunately it will end much to soon and then we'll have midterms and I'll suck horribly, but I hope your winter breaks are as merry and happy as mine  
  
~*~The Next Day at School~*~  
  
Sango was so relieved now that she had made up her mind to tell Miroku about the letter. She was a bit nervous and she kept checking her pocket to make sure that she actually had the letter with her. She had made up her mind, she would tell him during the ten-minute break between second and third period. (A/N: okay I feel that I better explain this for some people, at my high school we get five minutes b/w periods except for second and third periods where we get ten minutes b.k.a. ten minute break) She knew where to find him and she figured she could talk to him alone, but she would have an excuse to leave if things got ugly. The only problem she could see would be Inu-yasha. Hmmm. she would figure that out later.  
  
First period seemed to drag by, probably because she was so impatient and Inu-yasha kept glaring at her, she really couldn't wait to get out of that class. Second period went by much faster, though she kept day dreaming scenarios and could not keep her mind on what the teacher was saying, but oh well, she wasn't very good in math anyway.  
  
Finally, the bell rang and she fairly sprinted out of her class and down to the Commons (a.k.a. the lunch room which is joined by a locker area and is the main area for socialization in the school). She was making her way through the crowd to Miroku's usual spot when she ran right smack into an angry golden eyed, dog eared figure. "Shit!" she thought, "Just what I was trying to avoid."  
  
"Where are you going?" the figure (obviously Inu-yasha) asked.  
  
"That's none of your damn business, now is it?" she snapped back somewhat angrily.  
  
"Oh I think it is, especially if it has to do with my dear friend Miroku." He took her by the arm and dragged her into the trophy hallway and into one of the dark auditorium entranceways. "Now, tell me, just what you were planning on doing."  
  
Seeing that fighting would get her nowhere she decided to answer him to some degree. "I was going to explain my actions to him. I don't want him to think I'm just some bitch who doesn't care about him, 'cause I do care. But I don't owe you an explanation, because it's none of your god damn business!"  
  
"Oh, I believe you owe me an explanation. Because you certainly aren't going to get anywhere Miroku unless you go through me first." She moved as to go past him, but he just pushed her back and laughed demonically. "Don't even think about it. I already told you that you have to go through me first."  
  
"God damn it!!! I already told you it's none of your fucking business! Leave me the hell alone." (Can we tell that Sango's getting mad) She shoved him, but he didn't budge and looking at her watch she realized that the bell wasn't going to ring for several more minutes. "Fine, God Damn, fine. She shoved the letter at him, "Read this and all your questions will be answered."  
  
He took the letter and while he was reading it she shoved past him and ran to her next period class.  
  
Inu-yasha stood in stunned silence until the five minute bell rang warning students to be getting to their classes.  
  
A/N: and so ends another chapter I'm hoping to write some more over the next week, but I also want to work some on my other fic. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!! 


	9. plots

Chapter 9 Disclaimer: Can I stop doing this, would anyone care? Would anyone ever notice? I don't own Inu-yasha so deal with it.  
  
A/N: okay, I have a 'secret' to share. I am not very motivated to write this fic, and it's not completely because of the lack of reviews, it is also partly because I don't know how to write this kind of fic. So why did I start it? Because I had the inspiration and although I know how I want it to end I'm afraid my inspiration is slowly leaving me and I hope that no one minds that this is going to end up being a short fic. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, I'm not currently logged on to the net so I can't check my mail and see who has reviewed. Love you all lots.  
  
Inu-yasha approached Sango at lunch. "Sango?"  
  
"What do you want Inu-yasha?" She said angrily, "Have you decided that you haven't tortured me enough? What do you want now?"  
  
"I came to apologize, Sango." (yes I know that this is a bit OOC but it's for a good cause and I have my reasons) "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I was wrong to have thought that you would ever willingly hurt Miroku."  
  
Sango's jaw literally dropped. She sat there stunned for an instant. "Wait, you came to do what? Oh My God! Are you feeling alright."  
  
"Damn it, Sango, I'm not an insensitive prig and I can admit when I'm wrong."  
  
Laughing Sango said, "I'm sorry, Inu-yasha. It's just that I'm not used to hearing you apologize or saying nice things to me, or Kagome."  
  
"Point taken." But the moment of levity was fleeting. "Are you going to tell Miroku?"  
  
"I was planning on it." She looked earnestly up at Inu-yasha, "but I think I may need some help. I don't know how to tell him."  
  
"Hmmm. that is a problem. You should definitely show him the letter."  
  
"But how? I can't just walk up and shove the letter in his face! What do I tell him? And when?"  
  
"Listen, how about after school today? If you can figure out the rest I can't get him wherever."  
  
"Thank you, Inu-yasha. If you can get him to the tall oak tree by the bleachers at around 2:45, that'll give me some time to prepare."  
  
"I can do that. Oh, and here's the letter." He handed her the folded missive that had caused so many problems.  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha? Would you mind staying near this afternoon? Not where you are noticeable, but just where I can call on you if I need help."  
  
Inu-yasha smiled. "I would be happy to do that. See ya this afternoon."  
  
"See ya." And Inu-yasha turned and walked away, and for the first time in a long time he walked off grinning.  
  
As Sango watched him go Kagome plopped down beside her. "So," she began, "What was that about? I've never seen Inu-yasha so happy."  
  
Sango pulled her gaze away from Inu-yasha, "You know, I don't think I have either, now that you mention it. But nothing really happened. He's going to do me a favor."  
  
"Oh?" Kagome asked almost icily.  
  
"He's going to help me tell Miroku what happened, you know, about the letter and stuff."  
  
"Oh, that's good!" Kagome said with great relief.  
  
Hearing the relief in her friend's voice Sango realized something she should have realized long ago. "You like him, don't you! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Who could like him? He's an arrogant, pig-headed jerk. I wouldn't go out with him if he begged me."  
  
"Of course not dearest, I wouldn't think that you would so demean yourself as to do that." Sango said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't, I would rather die first!"  
  
"Me thinks that the lady doth protest too much."  
  
Kagome slapped her friend playfully on the shoulder, "You demon! Oh, I guess I do like him. I just can't help it."  
  
"Of course you can't. I understand. What do you think it is about him though?"  
  
"It's his eyes," she said blushing, "and his ears. They're just so cute! And, I don't know, about a million other little things." She sighed. "But don't you dare tell anyone!"  
  
"I would never tell your secrets! That you would even think such a thing hurts me."  
  
"Oh, you little beast!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
A/N: and that's the end of this chapter. Ha, and now I've got two new chapters up even before the New Year. Yeah I'm so proud of myself. Now I must leave you with this, because you have more than enough information, and this just may ruin my plans for this story, as this is an unexpected turn of events, I hadn't planned it until it was written. Anyways, please Review I enjoy hearing what you have to say and I'm only to happy to get criticism. It's the only way I'll get any better. 


End file.
